The Clinical Outcomes and Behavioral Sciences (COBS) Core assists investigators in the development of measurement tools, clinical protocols, use of a diabetes registry, biostatistics and outcomes assessments in diabetes prevention and control research. It is a direct descendent of the DRTC?s Model Demonstration Unit and Education/ Evaluation Cores, which were reconfigured to reflect the revised DRTC guidelines for Prevention and Control components. In brief, the core will no longer develop its own program projects, but instead will provide research services solely to 1) externally funded investigations into diabetes prevention and control, and 2) diabetes prevention and control studies funded by Pilot and Feasibility Study grants. The COBS Core will work very closely with the second core, the recently established Behavioral Health Disparities Core ("Disparities Core") at Meharry Medical College in Nashville. Disparities Core services are designed to complement and overlap somewhat with those of the COBS Core, but its mission is tightly focused on building the behavioral/translational research infrastructure at an institution unusually well positioned to enhance research on reducing and eliminating racial health disparities in diabetes. Together we have competed successfully for external funding for behavioral research studies and community-based projects designed to address diabetes-related racial disparities, and we will continue to support investigators whose work addresses racial health disparities in diabetes. Personnel from both Cores will assist researchers to develop new and highly competitive prevention and control research grant applications.